


The return of the damned

by orangefish19



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, I'm not tagging that daxamite disgrace, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefish19/pseuds/orangefish19
Summary: Kara had the necklace in one hand and was still holding Lena’s hand with the other when Alex decided to break the silence that followed the Daxamite’s departure. “What was that, Kara?” Alex was starring pointedly at their linked hands and Kara unwillingly let go of Lena.“That didn’t turn out well, hum?” The blonde forced out a laugh, avoiding Lena’s eyes.“You should be more convincing of your blazing romance the next time he sees you two together.” Alex glared at a smirking Vasquez.ORMon-Ew is back, Kara panicks and Supercorp starts fake dating because he's obnoxious and won't take no for an answer.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks. I'm writing yet another fake dating story because I fucking love this trope for some reason. I blame Sandra Bullock. Also Mon-hell is apparently back for season 3 (wtf? why?) so I decided to include him in this story. His sorry ass will be approprietly roasted, fear not.

It was a good Monday.

The day was sunny, National City citizens were safe, Snapper had yelled at her only once until now and, more importantly, Kara was headed for a lunch date with Lena in her favorite Italian restaurant.

_It was a great Monday._

Kara had sent Snapper her piece on ‘the odds of furniture and home appliances killing you’ and not even a minute after pressing send on her email she was already flying on her way to the restaurant. Midway through it she heard a tire screeching sound and was fast enough to stop a drunk driver from running over a group of teens leaving school for the day.

Still a good Monday.

After making sure everybody was okay, Kara noticed she was running late. Fortunately, the restaurant was near, so she went to the closest alley to change into her civilian clothes and decided to walk for a change.

Upon entering the restaurant, she noticed Lena was already there. Her friend was wearing a white blouse that modestly showed her cleavage and a black pencil skirt that hugged her _just right_. Maybe Lena bought her clothes in the same place Miss Grant did. Who was she kidding? If Lena was anything like Miss Grant, all her clothes were designer clothing and probably done _especially_ for her. Kara would have to ask her later.

Seeming to sense her presence, Lena looked up from her glass of wine and smiled brightly at the blonde. Kara felt her heart speeding up a little at Lena’s genuine joy upon seeing her. Not many things made the Luthor smile like that these days, so Kara was proud of herself for having such a positive effect in her friend’s life.

“Hey you, sorry for being late,” Lena stood up to give Kara a hug and the hero took the opportunity to whisper in Lena’s ear so no one else in the restaurant would listen, “I had to stop a drunk driver from running over a few students leaving school, just boring Supergirl stuff.” Lena let out a little shiver and Kara let go of the hug to look in concern at her friend, “are you cold? It can be a little chilly with the air conditioning on, I can’t really tell.”

Lena mentally slapped herself for her lack of self-control, but Kara’s lips had brushed against her ear and Lena had been _weak_. Kara flirting with her without even noticing would be her downfall. If her mother could see Lena losing her cool over an innocent hug and a few whispered words she would laugh and then proceed to tell her how she is a disappointment to the Luthor legacy, as if killing innocent lives and bringing upon destruction to the world were achievements worthy of glory. Well, at least in her mother’s opinion _they were_.

Kara had already started taking off her blazer to offer it to Lena when the young Luthor realized what was happening. “Here, you shouldn’t be uncomfortable when you’re about the eat excellent food.” Kara put the blazer over her friend’s shoulders and ran her hands over Lena’s supposedly cold arms to help warm her up faster.

The CEO wasn’t about to confess the real reason for her behavior, so she accepted the act of kindness. Kara was full of those. “Thank you, Kara. You’re the best.” The blonde smiled brightly and a looked down blushing at the compliment.

Supergirl would be her downfall and the worst part?

Lena would gladly get on her knees before the Kryptonian.   

They sat down and ordered their food. Kara was in the middle of telling her about the article she was writing when the hero’s phone started ringing. Lena could easily associate the ringtone with Alex after months of hearing it in the middle of their ‘dates’. Kara looked apologetically at Lena for a brief second and answered the call.

“Alex, everything ok?”

“Kara, you better sit down for this.” Alex sounded apprehensive and that made Kara extremely anxious for whatever was about to come out from the other side of the line. “Mon-El is back on Earth.”

Kara hung up the call without saying anything further.

She felt like all the air had left her lungs. It had been 10 months since Mon-El had left the Earth’s surface and gone to Rao knows where in that pod. The lead in the atmosphere would have given him a slow and painful death had he opted to stay, so she gave him her mother’s necklace and said goodbye thinking she would most likely never see him again. She had suffered the loss of his presence in the beginning, but after a few months she started to think about him less and less, until a point where she wouldn’t think about him at all. When Alex had asked if she missed him, Kara had been honest with her sister. She admitted to missing his sense of humor and how it had been _easy_ to be with him, but she didn’t miss _being in a relationship_ _with him_ and Kara felt guilty for leading him on when she thought she was in love with him. She could see now that what she felt was a mix of infatuation and homesickness because of their related stories, the fact that she had been lonely at the time because Alex was in a new relationship and Winn was helping James become a hero didn’t help.

But now that he was back, what would she tell him after months of being apart? ‘It was great while it lasted, but I moved on?’ That seemed cruel. Maybe ‘you just got back from outer space, so it’s prudent you get used to Earth again before we can get back together’ and never get back together. Kara always had a hard time saying ‘no’ to people, but this time it was a necessity and she would need moral support. 

Kara searched for her wallet inside her purse and put the amount of money that would cover for their meals on the table, already mourning the wasted food.

Kara stood up and Lena, alarmed, stood up as well. Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand and started dragging her friend out of the restaurant, “Kara, what is going on? Where are we going?”

“To the DEO, Mon-El is back.”

Lena felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. “But how? The atmosphere is filled with lead, he’ll die.”

“I don’t know, but he is back and I need you there with me.”

Lena was proud of herself for being such a good friend that Kara would consider including her in a pivotal moment like this, but at the same time she would prefer to never have to look at that receding hairline ever again.

 

*

*

 

Kara had insisted on flying to the DEO and Lena’s hair was all over her face. Supergirl’s hair was always beautifully curled whenever the hero appeared on the news, it was beautifully curled _now_ and Lena could attest that it also smelled good. Was having great hair at all times also a superpower? Lena would ask her one these days.

They landed and Kara gently put Lena on the floor. The CEO tried to comb her hair with her fingers, but it didn’t help much.

Kara got so distracted watching Lena trying to control her windswept hair that she didn’t hear the first time Mon-El called for her.

“Kara?” He had a boyish smile and opened his arms for a hug when he realized he had caught her attention. “I missed you so much,” he tried to kiss her when he got close enough, but she turned her face at the last moment and he ended up awkwardly kissing her cheek. He acquired a hurt and questioning look.

“I missed you too, Mon-El. But… I…” Kara took a few steps away from him and looked around as if searching for something to say, “I’m glad you’re back. I really am. But I moved on. We can be friends, but that’s it.” When his expression didn’t change, she blurted the next thing that came to her mind, “I’m with someone now.”

Kara didn’t know why she said that. That wasn’t in her plans. Her plans included them taking a break from their relationship and then never getting back together. A relationship with a third party that didn’t even exist was _definitely_ not in her plans.

“What? With who?” The Daxamite assumed a deeply wounded expression and seemed ready to fight his competition for her hand in marriage. She didn’t like this behavior the first time he showed it and she simply _hated_ it now. How she could condone it the first time was beyond her.  

Now Kara had to think fast for a suitable explanation for her earlier outburst. She looked from Winn (not an option) to J’onn (definitely not an option), then to Vasquez (maybe) and ended up landing her eyes on beautiful green. Kara took the few steps that separated them and took her friend’s hand. “Lena and I are dating.” She said while avoiding the CEO’s eyes and summoning all her Supergirl confidence to sound assured of what she was saying.  

It was difficult to tell whose face was more shocked.

J’onn was looking at her like he was totally aware of the mess she had created, Winn and Mon-El shared the same unbelieving expression, Alex looked like was about to have a stroke and Vasquez seemed impressed.

“I don’t believe you, Kara. It hasn’t been that long since I left Earth. You can’t be over me already!” Mon-El was fuming, “YOU EVEN GAVE ME YOUR MOTHER’S NECKLACE.”

That put a smile on Kara’s face. “My mother’s necklace, you still have it?”

Mon-El softened his angry face. “Of course, I kept it with me the whole time. I wouldn’t lose it, Kara.”

Kara knew that would make him even angrier, but that was the last thing she had of her mother and she would not be shy about asking for what was hers. “Can you… umm… give it back to me? Now that you’re back… and all.” She finished lamely.

He took it from his pocked and shoved it forcefully into her waiting hand. “Here, you can have it.” He started to walk away, but turned around before leaving, “I still don’t believe you’re dating someone else, Kara. You’ll regret what you’re doing to me,” He stopped to take a huge breath, “I will win you back and when we are back together, you’ll thank me.” After that he left.

Kara had the necklace in one hand and was still holding Lena’s hand with the other when Alex decided to break the silence that followed the Daxamite’s departure. “What was that, Kara?” Alex was starring pointedly at their linked hands and Kara unwillingly let go of Lena.

“That didn’t turn out well, hum?” The blonde forced out a laugh, avoiding Lena’s eyes.

“You should be more convincing of your blazing romance the next time he sees you two together.” Alex glared at a smirking Vasquez.

“We’ll be sure to put up a more convincing act then.” Alex’s glare changed direction, but Lena only had eyes for Kara. “I mean… You started this, we may as well finish it until your _ex-boyfriend_ understands you no longer want to be with him.”

Kara could kiss Lena right now, but she abstained from doing that. Lena was the absolute best pal a girl could ask for. Alex scoffed and left the room mumbling something about ‘idiot plans that were doomed to end in disaster’ when Kara couldn’t hold herself any longer and hugged her friend. “You’re the best, Lena.” This time, it was Lena’s who blushed at the comment.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is awkward and way too good for her own good

Kara was completely focused on the test tube. She analyzed it from every possible angle.

It was empty, but she chose to stare at the transparent material instead of accidently making eye contact with Mon-El.

They were all in the DEO lab, questioning the Daxamite about how he was able to come back to Earth and how he was still living and breathing. At least Alex, J’onn, Winn and Vasquez were asking questions. Kara had yet to say a word.

J’onn had advised against Lena taking part in this particular DEO meeting, Kara couldn’t help but think that this discussion would have been solved about an hour ago if her friend had been there.

“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t remember how you ended up on Earth again? Not even what you did in outer space?” That was probably the tenth time Alex asked that question.

“No. All I know is that I left Earth right after Kara gave me her mother’s necklace as a parting gift,” Mon-El looked pointedly at Kara, “some time passed, but I was kind of sleeping, so I can’t really tell where I went to or how long I stayed there. Then, all of a sudden, I’m here again and I feel fine.” Mon-el looked lost for a second, as if searching for answers himself.

J’onn tried to read his mind, but was ineffective.  They would have to wait for Mon-El to get his memories back.  If that was even a possibility.

For now, he was healthy as ever, the lead causing him no harm at all. Alex had run all available tests to guarantee that.

Kara was glad. She still felt guilty that she had been the one to make the final decision to send him away. Alex would argue that she hadn’t send _him_ away, but the entire Daxamite population that were trying to take over Earth. That Kara had made a promise to protect the people from this planet and she fulfilled it at her own personal cost. The guilt never went completely away, though.

Now Kara was feeling even _more guilty_ for not sharing his feelings any longer and blatantly ignoring him.

He kept trying to make eye contact with her and that was enough.

She would not keep on being this cruel with him or with herself.

If Winn and James had gotten over her, Mon-El would too. They would all be good friends and would laugh at this ridiculous situation someday.

For now, Kara would make an effort to befriend the Daxamite once again. She was sure it would pay off in the future. “I think that’s enough for today, maybe if we relax for a bit, the memories will come easier for Mon-El.” All heads turned Kara’s way when she spoke for the first time since the beginning of that meeting.

“Kara is right, we should all have drinks!” Mon-El smiled at her for the first time since she told him she had moved on from him. Progress.

“Ok, we’ll leave this discussion for another time.” J’onn sighed with relief.

“It’s not going anywhere, anyway.” Alex mumbled while rolling her eyes.

Winn stood up from his chair and put an arm around Mon-El’s shoulders. “Let’s get drunk!”

“Please don’t get drunk.” J’onn grumbled while leaving the room.

 

*

*

 

Kara was in front of Lena’s door holding a bouquet of tulips. She had been there for the past 5 minutes trying to come up with a sensible way to apologize for her latest behavior.

She was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear Lena moving inside her office, she jumped a little and almost let the bouquet drop when Lena opened the door. “Hello, Kara.” Lena gave her a brilliant smile and Kara couldn’t help but return it with one of her own. “I’m sorry for startling you, but I have a motion detector and a camera feed outside this door, so I know you’ve been there for a while and I couldn’t just leave you outside like that.” The CEO stepped back, motioning for her to enter the office. 

Kara’s blush resembled the color of her cape. Lena thought it was cute.

“What is troubling you? I guess it has something to do with your former boyfriend? Or is this about me? Since you hesitated so much to enter my office.” Lena’s expression darkened at that. “Is this about my mother?”

“NO!” Kara was quick to reassure her friend. “No, It’s about me.” Lena sighed with relief and decided to move their conversation to the couch.

“Do you want to talk about what happened at the DEO?” All Kara could see in Lena’s eyes were support and understanding for her and Kara honestly didn’t know how people could be so mean to her friend. Of course, there was the whole Luthor _thing_ , but Lena was _just so good_. One day people would see the real Lena Luthor, Kara had a power-point presentation ready if they didn’t.

“I want to apologize for what happened. I just wanted to distance myself from Mon-El and the first thing that came out of my mouth was that I was in a relationship with someone. I used you to get out of a situation and I’m really sorry for that.” Kara finished the little speech she had practiced outside of Lena’s office door and tried to assess her friend’s reaction.

Lena stared at Kara for a few seconds, her face not betraying anything. She broke the silence with a simple question, “Why?”

“I panicked?”

Lena shook her head in the negative. “Why did you choose me?”

Oh.

Kara didn’t practice this part of the speech. “I think I chose you because you’re the person I would feel the most comfortable with in a relationship? I mean, I already feel super comfortable with you as my friend. I honestly didn’t think much when I said you and I were in a relationship. I’m sorry for using you as a way to escape a confrontation with Mon-El.”

Lena’s traitorous stomach fluttered when Kara said she would be comfortable to be in a relationship with her. What would Lena give for that to be real?

“It’s okay, Kara. If I wasn’t comfortable with the situation I would have said something. I guess if I had to be in a relationship with someone, you would be the one I would be the most comfortable with too.” Both blushed at that confession. “Have you talked with him and explained things?”

“I have… not.” Kara looked down at her lap and noticed the bouquet of flowers she had forgotten to give Lena. “OH RAO!” The blonde stood up, only to knelt in front of her friend. “I bought this for you, for involving you in my messy love life.”

Lena accepted the gift and brought the flowers to her face to smell them. They were lovely. “I’m part of the intricate love life of Kara Danvers know, huh?” Lena teased her friend, but was still affected by the thoughtfulness of the girl in front of her.

“If you want? I mean, you can totally say no. You don’t have to say yes to things just because I’m your friend and…”

“Kara? It’s okay.” Lena interrupted her before she went on full rambling mode. “We can pretend to be a thing until Mon-El moves on. It won’t be a big deal.” It irked her that they would be doing this for the benefit of Kara’s ex-boyfriend, but Lena was a Luthor, she would be able to maintain a poker face while pretending to be in a relationship with the friend she was completely in love with. She just wanted to be a good friend and this was _Kara’s_ idea in the first place. Everything would solve itself out in the end.

If they could trick the Daxamite into moving on from Kara, then so could she.

“Great! Because there’s this thing tonight and you can totally not go if you’re busy or if you don’t want to.” Kara looked at Lena expectantly.

“I’m free tonight, what is it?” Lena might as well go all in.

“I proposed that the superfriends should go out to have a few drinks and relax. I don’t want things to be awkward with Mon-El now that we are not dating anymore, but I think he still has hope of us getting back together and I was hoping that you could be there as a buffer so he doesn’t try anything. What do you think? Is it to awkward for you? You can say no if you want. I won’t hold this against you.”

Lena processed all this information in silence while Kara babbled her way into her explanation.

She could say no and her friendship with Kara would most likely not change, no one would get hurt, except for maybe Kara that could give in to Mon-El’s relentless advances and accept him back as her boyfriend. That was unacceptable, he didn’t treat Kara nowhere near where she deserved before they broke up and he didn’t appear to have changed much since then. 

Or she could say yes, Kara would not go back to that douchebag and all would remain intact. Except for maybe her heart, but that was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things.

Kara had finished speaking and was fidgeting with the hem of her cardigan, waiting for Lena’s decision.

“I should be finished with work by eight. You can come pick me up then and we can go together to the bar, but Kara? Even if I wasn’t going, you don’t have to say yes to him just because you feel guilty, you don’t owe him anything.”

Kara could have kissed Lena just then. Again, she refrained from doing that and opted for a hug. “Thank you.” Kara tucked her head into the crook of Lena’s neck, “and I know I don’t owe him anything, it’s just that… I just wished we could get along without all this drama.” Kara said quietly, her lips almost touching Lena’s neck.

“I know.” Lena felt a shiver wanting to manifest itself, but was able to contain it this time. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and commenting! 
> 
> I'm so sorry @MimiTAT that you heard about mon-ew coming back for season 3 through this fic. That really was unfortunate news for everyone.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on their date. Mon-hell gets dragged.

Lena was in the middle of a phone call when someone gently knocked on the door, Kara’s face appeared right after with a questioning expression. Lena gave her a smile and gestured for her friend to fully enter her office while she wrapped up the call.

It seemed like Lena would take a while to finish her conversation with whoever she was talking to, so Kara moved to the couch to wait, they needed to talk before going to the bar. They needed to set boundaries for what was allowed and not allowed in their fake relationship, consent was very important for Kara. What if Lena was uncomfortable with something? Kara would have to make sure she was not taking advantage of her friend, at least not _more_ than she was already taking. Asking Lena to be her fake girlfriend, _what was she even thinking?_ Kara got so distracted with her internal rambling that she didn’t notice that Lena had finished her phone call.

The CEO sat beside Kara, but the blonde seemed to be lost in thought. Lena was enamored with the crinkle between Kara’s eye that surely meant her friend was having an in-depth conversation with herself. Lena was not sure what came over her in that moment, but she let herself bring her lips to the crinkle in question. When she leaned back she noticed Kara had closed her eyes and was sporting a peaceful expression. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me. Was that okay?” It came out a little breathless.

“Yeah… yes. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Kara said with an awed expression.

“You were thinking about me giving you a forehead kiss?” Lena let out a little chuckle to break the tension.

“What? Nooo... not that it wasn’t nice. It was very nice. Noice.” Kara was sure that Lena made it a personal challenge to make her blush as often as possible. “But I was actually thinking about how we should behave as a couple to… you know…. make it believable.”

“Oh Kara, you don’t have to do anything that you are not comfortable with. We could hold hands and stay next to one another through the night. It should do the trick.” Now Lena was truly worried this whole situation was going to backfire and Kara would never look at her the same way again after this was over. What if it became too awkward?

Kara noticed her friend’s panicked expression and took both her hands to reassure her. “Lena please, look at me.” Kara pleaded and the brunette indulged her. “I’m ok with anything as long as I’m with you, I trust you.” Kara brought one of Lena’s hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles for good measure.

Lena just about melted with the gesture and gave her friend a smile that she was sure did nothing to hide her feelings for the blonde. “I trust you too.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hands before proposing her plan of action. “Please, tell me if this is too much, but I think that for tonight we should just act like we are on a real date. It would make things more convincing, don’t you think?” Damn the consequences, at least Lena would have this. Even if it wasn’t real. Kara was to blame for putting the Luthor in this situation.

Kara couldn’t argue with that logic. After all, Lena was the genius. “That’s a great plan, things will seem more genuine… I think. Mon-El will definitely stay away. Should we go, then?”

And again, Kara was doing something against her will for the benefit of that man child. “Lead the way.”

 

*

*

 

Winn and Mon-El were by the pool table, Winn trying to explain how pool should be properly played to the Daxamite. “It’s all physics, you just have to find the right angle and use the right amount of force. It’s really simple.” Winn demonstrated his technique by hitting Kara in the head with the cue ball when she entered the bar.

“Winn, what the hell? You could’ve hurt someone!” Alex picked up the ball from the floor and gave it back to him.

“Hey, I’m someone! That thing hit my head.” Kara rubbed the spot in her temple where the small projectile had hit her.

“It’s a miracle that ball is intact.” Alex teased, but gave her sister an automatic once over anyway to make sure she was fine.

Kara was about to give her sister a witty reply when Lena took Kara’s hand away from her temple to inspect the supposed injury. Kara held her breath when Lena got closer and reached out her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind Kara’s ear. When Kara thought the brunette had been satisfied with her inspection and was going to move away, Lena surprised her once again. The shorter woman stood on her tiptoes and gave Kara a small kiss on the temple. “There, all better.”  

Lena used the hand that was still holding onto Kara’s to pull the blonde to their booth.

Kara was still astonished when they sat down. So that’s what she was supposed to expect from Lena in their arranged situation? Rao save her, Kara would be dead by the end of the night. Her temple was still tingling from the lost pressure of Lena’s soft lips, Kara could only hope Lena would get more creative throughout the night.  

“Hey, everything ok? You got quiet all of a sudden. Was that too much?” Lena couldn’t tell if Kara was flustered because of shyness or distress. The night had only started and she was already apprehensive for what was to come.

The crack in Lena’s voice put Kara out of her stupor. “Hey, no. That was fine, I promise.”

“That’s good, because I think it’s working.” Kara followed Lena’s gaze and there it was, Mon-El glaring at them. “Does he have heat vision?”

Kara could ask the same thing about Lena, if the way her friend was glaring back at her ex-boyfriend was any indication. Kara was expecting a green ray of heat to come out of Lena’s eyes at any moment now. Kara felt a shiver run down her spine at that thought. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Well, if he did and tried something idiotic, he would not see another sunrise again.” The venom in Lena’s voice made Kara’s stomach flutter. That was a reaction Kara would never expect to have from someone’s malicious intent. Apparently, Lena was the exception. It was a good thing Kara was sure that Lena was the last good Luthor alive, otherwise that would be worrying.   

“My hero.” Kara mimicked Lena’s tone from the time her friend said the same thing about her. Kara bit her lip before deciding to give Lena a taste of her own medicine, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

 

*

*

 

“Are they actually dating?” Maggie sipped her beer and made a face at the warm beverage she had neglected in order to pay attention to the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

“No, Kara would have said something to me.” Alex squinted her eyes when her sister blushed at something Lena whispered in her ear. “Right?”

“You told me this was all a scheme to fool Mon-El into giving up on Kara, but they seem pretty close for people who are just pretending to date.” Maggie stole Alex’s beer when her girlfriend was distracted.

Alex raised an eyebrow when her sister placed a hand on Lena’s thigh. “They certainly do.”

“Ohhh…. the show is about to start. I wish I had popcorn.” Maggie took another sip of Alex’s beer when she noticed Mon-El going in the direction of their table.

 

*

*

 

“I see you are having fun with your _friend_.” Mon-el pushed a chair and sat beside Kara, putting an arm around her shoulder.

Kara immediately took the offending arm away from her. “Mon-El, I’m here with my _girlfriend_.” Kara felt Lena putting an arm around her shoulder in a possessive manner. “Did you want something?”

“I do, yes. I want you to come to your senses and realize that I’m the best for you. We are a match. We are the same.” One would think he would have said that in a pleading manner, but no. Mon-El had an aggressive and arrogant tone that come to think of it, had always been there. How had Kara not realized that sooner?

Lena had no wish to speak over Kara, but the blonde seemed to be struggling to come up with a reply. The pained look on her friend’s face made the decision to say something much easier to the CEO. “The same?” Lena let out a mocking chuckle. “You think you are the same as Kara? You are a mediocre being that thinks emotional manipulation is an acceptable way to fool someone into thinking you are deserving of someone as good as Kara. You lied to her for months to hide your ugly past. You preferred to watch her get tortured than to do what any person who is supposedly in love would do, that is to try to put yourself in her place or at least do _something_. That’s right, because you didn’t move a finger in fear of disclosing your lies. That you were a prince from an extremely intolerant place, a prince that had a reputation so bad a thirteen-year-old from another planet had heard about. That’s right, Kara told me all about your slave-owning heritage.” Lena was using the same commanding tone of voice she used in her board-meetings, the one with an inkling of hostility and thinly vailed sarcasm that even her mother would stop to listen.

The Luthor had a way of keeping people’s attention on her, even if they were being insulted, but Kara could see that Mon-El was getting more and more aggravated by Lena’s speech and was afraid the Daxamite was going to snap at any moment now. So, Kara decided to intervene by putting an arm around Lena’s waist to signal that she was ready to speak now. “You not only lied to me Mon-El, you disrespected me every chance you got. You only listened to me when it was convenient to you, you disregarded my decisions because they did not appease to you. I tried to be patient with you Mon-El, but you only wanted to be better because it would make you look good in my eyes, you never wanted to be a hero out of the goodness in your heart. But I couldn’t see it at the time, I was blinded by a false sense of security because I thought we were alike. Now I can see that I was wrong, we had to be apart for me to realize that. I’m sorry Mon-El, but we can be nothing more than friends. I’m willing to accept you in my life because I know how hard it is to leave behind your entire planet, your family and your culture. I wish you learn to be better. Please, respect my wishes.” Kara used the back of her hand to dry the few tears that had escaped.

Mon-El considered her words for a moment and ultimately rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Fine, but I still think this is a mistake.” He gave Kara a hard look before going back to the pool table.

“I’m sorry for speaking over you, but I couldn’t say nothing.” Lena said with an apologetical expression that Kara knew was sincere.  

“It’s okay, you said a lot of things that I probably wouldn’t have brought up, but they were necessary. Thank you.” Kara leaned her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Can we just enjoy the rest of the night?”

Lena turned her head to give Kara’s head a kiss. “We can.”

Lena had just raised her hand to get the attention of the bartender when a loud noise came from the bar door. A blue alien wearing some kind of armor ripped the door from its place and frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on Mon-El. “You are going to pay for what you did, Daxamite!”

All hell broke loose after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the hell was sdcc? Bless our Irish queen Katie McGrath for speaking up on our behalf.  
> Anyway, supercorp is ours and there's nothing they can do about it. English is not my first language, so let me know of any mistakes. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and thank you for reading!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bar fight, some cuddling later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All your comments are so sweet. Thank you for keeping up with this story. 
> 
> I should warn that there's some mild violence in this chapter and mentions of some dark stuff. 
> 
> Also I wrote this at 2:30 in the morning and english is not my first language, so feel free to let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them.

Lena watched in awe as the blue alien went straight for Mon-El and punched him hard on the face, drawing blood from his nose. The Daxamite tried to hit back, but his aggressor was faster than him and that only earned him another punch in the face _. If that nose wasn’t broken before, it sure is now_.

Kara was still sitting by her side, watching the fight with a shocked expression. Only when the alien grabbed Mon-El by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up above the ground level, Kara seemed to snap out of her stupor. She used a burst of super speed to leave the bar and was back before Lena could even blink.

“You don’t have to do this, please let me go and I’ll find a way to reward you.” Mon-El tried to plead with him, but that only seemed to anger the alien even more.

“You think you can buy your way out of this? You will face the consequences of your actions, Daxamite.” The alien seemed incredulous with Mon-El’s attempt of bribery and suddenly throwed him into the ground with enough force to render him unconscious. He was about to pick him up when Kara decided to interfere.

“Wait! Surely this has a reasonable explanation.” Kara put both hands in front of her in a non-threatening stance. “My ummm…. friend just got back to Earth and has been under surveillance the entire time, he hasn’t done anything wrong.” _Besides being a jerk_ , Kara thought to herself, but that was irrelevant to her argument.

“Oh, I know he just got back to this planet, Kryptonian. I’ve been following him ever since he left mine. I must bring him back to Gruxanov, so he can be properly tried under our court of law.” The Gruxanovian put Mon-El over his shoulder and started to head for the door when a bunch of DEO agents entered the bar. Apparently, Alex had found the time to call in the cavalry while they were distracted.

One of the DEO agents shot a tranquilizer to the alien’s leg. He stumbled a bit, but was able to hold himself upright. He started walking to the bar’s exit direction once again when he was hit a second time. His eyes became blurry and he lost his balance, both him and Mon-El hitting the ground. Completely unconscious.

“That was easier than I expected.” Alex poked the blue alien with her foot to make sure he was really out of it. When she looked up at her sister, she noticed the horror on Supergirl’s face. That was slightly disturbing, because Kara would usually maintain a neutral expression while on her superhero job. “Supergirl?”

“The Gruxanovians are an extremely religious species, very pacifist though. I only know of a few instances where they actually tried someone under their court of law, only because the crimes were so despicable they couldn’t forgive the culprit.” Kara took her gaze away from the Gruxanovian and Alex could see how pained her sister was when she finally looked at her. “Whatever Mon-El did, it was bad. It was _really_ bad.”

Alex sighed, she could feel a headache coming. “Agents, take them back to the base.” Alex barked the order and the agents promptly started working.

Lena had left their booth when the alien was left unconscious, so she was able to hear Kara’s remark about his planet and their policy on criminals. “Are you okay?” All she wanted was to put Kara into a hug, but as Supergirl she couldn’t do that. Supergirl had campaigned for Lena Luthor enough times that the public would no longer give her grief about hidden Luthor agendas, _but getting cozy with the hero?_ Oh, that would certainly be all over the news. Kara didn’t need _that_ right now.

“I’m fine, it’s just… Gruxanov people don’t believe in jail time, they believe in forgiveness, in compassion above all else. I once visited the planet with my father and they were just so peaceful. I tried to argue with him that Krypton should be like that, but he told me that people who committed mild crimes needed to be punished to learn. If a crime is truly unforgivable in Gruxanov, that person will be tried and sent to eternal damnation, which consists of a dream state being taunted about every bad decision you took in your life until that person dies from old age. I’m not sure how they do it because It’s all very mystical, but I still remember the cries of despair from the Temple the condemned were kept in.”

Kara was still haunted by the memories of that day.

_~flashback~_

_“There are three people there, little one.” The keeper of the Temple had said solemnly. “You can read about what each one of them did to deserve the damnation on that wall.”_

_Kara did and became horrified with every new sentence, atrocities she had never even deemed someone being capable of. Zor-El had found her sitting in front of the closed room listening to the screaming, she hadn’t cried that day because she knew in her heart that every scream was deserved._

_~end flashback~_

“The way that Gruxanovian attacked Mon-El? I’m truly afraid to learn what enacted such a strong response.” The disappointed was palpable in Kara’s expression.

“I guess we’ll have to find out soon enough. I’ll question both when they wake up. This time Mon-El won’t lie his way out of this.” Alex turned to leave the bar, but not before squeezing Supergirl’s arm.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lena wasn’t sure what she could do to help, she only wanted to make sure Kara was okay.

“No, thank you for the offer, but I have to take care of this myself. I’m afraid that whatever he did, he did on my behalf.” Kara turned around to leave, but Lena took a hold of her elbow before the Kryptonian could disappear.

“Whatever he did, it’s not your fault. He is an adult responsible for his own actions. Please, _please_ don’t blame yourself. It’s not your fault.” Lena pleaded with the hero.

“I know, but I still feel somewhat responsible. We’ll talk later, okay?” Kara waited for Lena’s not before taking off in the direction of the DEO.

 

*

*

 

Kara made a few rounds around National City to clear her head and make sure everything was in order. When Kara reached the DEO, Alex was in the middle of questioning Mon-El.

He was being held in one of their standard cells while Alex shot question after question. He was looking straight ahead, completely ignoring the agent. Kara could see the frustration in her sister tone of voice, but she would not interfere. She _couldn’t_ talk to him right now.

J’onn joined her a few minutes later. “He won’t talk. Not tonight anyway.” The Martian cleared his throat disapprovingly. “The tranquilizers will work for a few more hours. We should be able to question the Gruxanovian tomorrow. You should go home, Kara.”

“Alex should go too.” Alex was still trying to get a response from the Daxamite.

“She should, yes. But we both know she won’t.” J’onn was not smiling, but Kara could detect the amusement in his voice. It was very subtle and Kara would never comment on it.

“See you tomorrow J’onn. Please try to get Alex out of that room, order her to go home if necessary.” Kara was out of sight before she could hear his response.

“Order Alex to do something she doesn’t want to do. Because that always works.” J’onn entered the room anyway to join the interrogation, maybe she would leave it to him and go home.

She didn’t.

 

*

*

 

Lena was lying down in her bed, holding a book with one hand and a glass of wine with the other.

She was so distracted that she hadn’t heard the light knock on her balcony door at first. When she looked up she saw Kara in her normal clothes. The blonde gave her a little waive and a tired smile. Lena immediately stood up to open the door to let Kara in. Curiosity was eating away at Lena, but she didn’t want to intrude, so she just opened her arms to welcome her friend.

Kara crashed into her with enough force to knock out the air out of Lena’s lung, but wasn’t complaining. “Can we just lie down and not talk about what happened?”

Lena nodded into her neck and took a step back, just to hold Kara’s hand and lead her to the bed.

When they were both under the covers, Lena started reading her book once again. She neglected the wine to run a hand through Kara’s hair when the girl curled herself into her side, using Lena’s chest as a pillow.  


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets closer to Lena. Manhell's crimes are finally revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: a little smut in this chapter.

Lena was very warm.

There was also something preventing her from moving.

She slowly opened her eyes and promptly smiled at the blonde hair covering her chest.

Lena had just started dozing off again when she felt Kara’s fingers moving lightly against the soft skin of her stomach. Kara had sneaked her hand inside her shirt at some point during the night.

Kara was fast asleep at first, entirely unaware of her sleep-self actions, but Lena guessed her rapidly beating heart woke up her friend.

Kara had yet to open her eyes, but the small puffs of breath that had previously been ghosting over Lena’s neck turned faster, hotter as Kara opened her mouth to take in deeper breaths.

The touch on Lena’s stomach was so tender that if she wasn’t so focused, she probably wouldn’t notice that Kara was drawing a pattern with the tip of her fingers. She was making a circle motion, a slow spiral that grew each time the fingers completed a turn.

Lena strengthened the grip she had on Kara’s shoulder, bringing her friend impossibly closer when she felt the hand flatten against her stomach. The contact becoming firmer, more confident after Lena’s positive reaction.

Kara couldn’t tell whose heart was beating faster, whose breath was deeper. Lena’s skin was just so soft. All her movements were so fluid. She moved her hand higher, following the curve of Lena’s ribs until her fingertips reached Lena’s breast. Lena was _not_ wearing a bra, Rao help her.

Kara felt more than heard Lena’s low, throaty moan when she burrowed her face into Lena’s neck.

“Kara, please.”

That was all Kara needed to go further. Lena’s whispered plea sounded so urgent that Kara didn’t waste time, moving her hand even higher, timidly squeezing Lena’s left breast and releasing a moan of her own. Lena’s skin was possibly the softest thing Kara had ever touched.

Lena burrowed her hand into Kara’s hair, running her hands through blonde hair and massaging her scalp.

Kara started trailing kisses down Lena’s neck until she reached her collarbone. The CEO felt Kara nipping lightly at the skin there while simultaneously pinching her nipple. Lena circled her legs around the Kara’s waist and started gently rocking against her. Kara responding to her movements immediately.

Kara was just trailing the curve of Lena’s jaw when the brunette heard a faint noise coming from somewhere near her head.

She identified to source of the noise as Kara’s phone ringing under the pillow. The ringtone Kara had set up especially for Alex increasing in volume.

“Kara…” Lena felt Kara’s hot breath in her ear and almost gave up on stopping her, but the damn phone wouldn’t stop ringing. “Kara, stop.”

Kara detached herself so quickly from Lena’s hold that the brunette brought the covers closer to her to keep the body heat Kara suddenly stopped providing. “I’m so sorry, did I do something wrong? Oh Rao, I can’t believe I touched you without your permission. I got so carried away and I’m so sor…”

Lena put a finger in front of Kara’s lips to stop the rambling and gave her a reassuring smile. “Your phone.”

“My what?” Kara was confused for a few seconds before she finally registered the noise coming from under her pillow. “Oh, right. Right…”

Lena smirked at the way Kara bit her bottom lip. “We should talk about this later, but first…” The CEO got closer to Kara, their noses almost touching, only for Lena to get back to her side of the bed and offer the offending phone to Kara.

“Right… of course. We’ll definitely… talk”

Kara answered the phone just to stop herself from feeling awkward in front of her friend. _Friend?_ More than friend? Who knows. Not Kara.  

“What took you so long? Were you still sleeping?” Alex sounded way too alert for someone who was up at 6:30 in the morning. Kara was sure her sister hadn’t slept a minute that night.

“I was hummm… What do you need? Did something happen?”

Lena got up from the bed and started walking in the direction of the bathroom. Kara couldn’t take her eyes away.

“You sound breathless, where are you?”

“Lena’s. What happened, Alex?” The line went silent for a few seconds, but Kara could hear her sister breathing on the other side. “Alex?”

“ _Right_ … The Gruxanovian is awake. I thought you would like to talk to him.”

“I do. I’ll be right there.”

Kara hang up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. How had things escalated so quickly? Sure, Kara was attracted to Lena. Who wouldn’t be? Her friend was intelligent, beautiful, hardworking and just so generous and _good_. But aside from their brief fake dating situation, Lena had been only that. Her friend.

A friend that Kara was pretty sure if it wasn’t for her phone ringing, she would have ended up having sex with.

The thought both thrilled and scared her.

Kara was out of the apartment before Lena got back to the bedroom. They would definitely talk later.

Lena sighed when she noticed Kara’s absence after returning. She only hoped they hadn’t ruined a perfectly good friendship.

Even though Lena was very much in love with her personal hero, she would gladly spend the rest of her life by Kara’s side as her friend than have a short-lived affair that could end in disaster.

 

*

*

 

Supergirl landed next to Alex when she arrived in the DEO. No one else bothering to acknowledge her entrance. 

“You look horrible, did you sleep?” Kara noticed the bags under Alex’s eyes, her sister was neglecting herself once again because of her.

“You look frustrated, did I interrupt something earlier?” Alex raised her right eyebrow, daring Kara to say another word.

Fair enough.

“Frustrated? Interruption? Did Supergirl get lucky last night? Or unfortunately, _not_ lucky?” Vasquez wasn’t even looking in their direction, the agent was typing frantically in her computer, but Kara could see the corner of her mouth curving slightly upwards.

The teasing made the girl of steel’s face resemble the color of her cape. Alex stared at her sister, her mouth hanging open. She _had_ interrupted something. Maggie would not shup up with ‘I told you so’ for a least the next decade. Oh, Kara was _not_ running away from this conversation. “Later, I wanna know everything. Now, we have an alien to interrogate.”

Kara sighed with relief. Alex would let her be.

For now.

“Did the Gruxanovian say anything?”

“No. He’s been awake for an hour now, though. We were waiting for you to get here to start questioning him.” They started walking alongside each other in the direction of the cell.

When the duo entered the room, the alien promptly stood up.

“My name is Uzdha-Kin, member of the guard of the great nation of Gruxanov. I was sent to Earth to retrieve Mon-El of Daxam and bring him back to my planet. He must be tried under our court of law because of the crimes he committed.”

Alex really liked how straightforward he was.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Uzdha-Kin of Gruxanov. I’m Kara Zor-El of Krypton and this is agent Alex Danvers of Earth, we would like to know what crimes Mon-El of Daxam committed to be hunted by a member of a planet so far away from here.”

“I recognized your family crest from our last encounter.” The alien lost his stoic posture, approaching the cell glass. “It’s an honor to meet a member of the House of El.”

The hero recognized his praise with an inclination of her head. “And it’s my honor to meet a member of such an admirable civilization such as Gruxanov.”

Alex had yet to say anything, she was astonished they were having such a civil conversation. They were keeping the alien contained for God’s sake, he should be furious or at least feel mildly inconvenienced.   

“To answer your inquiry, Mon-El of Daxam is accused of stealing the Grux stone. You must know of its sanctity, it gives our Supreme Master life. The moment the stone left their possession, they fell ill very quickly. Their burial ceremony was held three weeks ago.”

Oh, that wasn’t bad. That was catastrophic. Kara knew the Supreme Master of Gruxanov had been ruling the planet for the past 400 years or so. According to tradition, the Supreme Master would rule for 1000 years, dedicating half of their time to prepare the next in line. Allowing someone who lacked 600 years of training to rule would certainly disrupt their entire system.

“The elders don’t think the successor is fully ready to rule, they have been fighting amongst themselves on what decision to make. The Supreme Master is responsible for keeping the peace in our planet, they prepare for a 1000 years to become exempt from the corruption that haunts the hearts of the weaker, they give us strength to be honorable. Without them we have no peace. And without the Grux stone, they can’t rule for the traditional era. The cycle has been broken.”

“But if Mon-El is immortal because of the stone, how were you able to break his nose?” Alex had stayed quiet for longer than was usual for her. _Must be the lack of sleep_ , Kara thought to herself.

“All Gruxanovians have the power to kill the Supreme Master, it prevents them from becoming eternal tyrants. The Grux stone gives its owner immunity from everything else.”

“It takes a Gruxanovian to kill a Gruxanovian.”

“Exactly.”

“But the successor? Don’t they also have a Grux stone if they have to train for 1000 years before becoming the Supreme Master for another 1000 years?” It was not even 7 am, Alex needed coffee.

“No, the stone gives power to both the Supreme Master and its successor, they are crowned the same day. The successor could die at any minute now if they get sick. The stone must return to their possession as soon as possible.”

Kara didn’t know how she would get Mon-el out of this mess. She didn’t know if she even should. He had been indirectly responsible for the death of the main monarch of a planet. He hadn’t actively killed the Supreme Master, though. They had died of an illness. Maybe the Gruxanovian could condone that. “What if Mon-El returns the stone to you, I know what he did was bad, but you still have a successor. I know you come from a very forgiving civilization, can’t you find it in your hearts to forgive him?”

“He also murdered thirteen guards and left 7 deeply injured in his hunt for the stone.”

Kara closed her eyes. How could she have been so blind?

Kara thought she knew Mon-El. She was wrong.

He had shaped himself so much into someone he thought she would accept that Kara never got to meet the real prince of Daxam. Someone who would do anything, even commit such atrocities, to get what he wanted.

“Release Uzdha-Kin. We’re all going to see Mon-El.” Kara said with contained anger and disgust.

The Daxamite would get what he deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the manhell dragging. He'll soon be gone from this story.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets yeeted into space. Tip: it's Monhell.

“He’s been silent since the moment he woke up.” J’onn was standing just a few feet away from Mon-El’s cell. Predicting that the duo of aliens, plus Alex, would soon be heading that way.

The moment the Daxamite noticed Kara’s presence he stood up, aiming his boyish smile at her. Eyes full of hope. “Kara, you came.” He let out a relieved laugh that soon died out when he noticed Kara’s somber expression.

“What happened in Gruxanov, Mon-El?”

He swallowed hard and looked away from Kara, noticing the Gruxanovian was also there. Kara probably knew the whole story by now. “You can’t imagine what it’s like to be all alone, away from the one you love. Not by your choice, but because you were forced to leave. I needed to see you again, Kara. I needed to have you back.”

“Are you freaking kidding me? Do you even know Kara? At all? She can’t imagine? _Can’t imagine?_ She lived that. She was forced to leave the people she loved.” Alex got near the glass separating her from Kara’s ex-boyfriend. She was fuming. If it wasn’t for the glass she would be poking his chest with her index finger.

“It was different. She couldn’t go back to Krypton. It was dead!” Mon-El answered the outburst with one of his own. “In our case, none of us were dead. We could be reunited again if one of us worked hard enough.”

“So, you decided that it was justifiable to murder thirteen guards and allow the leader of a peaceful planet to die. That your pain was bigger than that of an entire civilization losing their structure. That the pursuit of a stone that would allow you to see me again was worth more than the lives of those people.” Kara was just tired at this point. She just wanted this day to be over. Just wanted him to be _gone_.

“Yes. It was all worth it and I would do it all over again.”

Kara could see the truthfulness of that statement.

It hurt that she had been so blind.

Kara just needed to know one last thing. “Please, be honest with me. Have you ever cared about the wellbeing of anyone other than yours? _Just for a tiny moment_. Have you ever wanted to help someone? Or did you just do all of those things to make me happy?”

“A man’s goal in life is to make his woman happy. I did everything you asked of me, even when I didn’t want to, because I wanted to make you happy, and you _were_. Weren’t you?”

“For the wrong reasons, Mon-El! You can’t pretend to be someone you’re not just to trick them into liking you. I thought you had changed, but the moment I wasn’t looking you became a murderer.”

“For you! So, we could be together. I did this sacrifice for you.”

Alex couldn’t believe what she was hearing. That insolent man was really blaming Kara for his actions, as if Kara wasn’t already blaming herself for the deaths of those people by her lack of response and melancholic expression.

_Sacrifice_. The nerve.

Alex was about to start another rage rant when the Gruxanovian decided to take part in the conversation.

“Mon-El of Daxam, your actions are solely your own. You don’t have the right to blame others for the lives you took with your own hands. I allowed enough time for you to say goodbye to the people you know and now, independently of anyone’s volition-” the alien looked around, signaling that not even the people who had stopped him the night before would be able to prevent him from fulfilling his mission now, “you will come with me back to Gruxanov for your trial.”

Mon-El looked around the room desperately, waiting for someone to see how ridiculous this situation was and defend him. If it was back in Daxam, the people he killed would be owned by the royal family. He would have a right to their lives. It hadn’t even occurred to him that killing those guards would be used against him in a court of law. The death of the Supreme Master he could envision, they were important, but his part in that death had been indirect. He needed the stone to be immune to the lead that was still surrounding National City, so he took it. The Supreme Master died of natural reasons anyway. “You can’t really think you have a real case against me, Gruxanovian. As the royal member of the most pristine family of Daxam, you should have given that stone to me as a courtesy. The deaths of those guards were just collateral damage from your inhospitality.”

“You really believe what you are saying, don’t you? You really think you did nothing wrong. That you had a right to those lives. You really are that prince I heard about while I was growing up. You truly are a Daxamite.” Kara could see clearly now who Mon-El really was. She just wanted so much for him to be different from the Daxamite stereotype that she had overlooked all the signs. Ignored his behavior as learning.

He didn’t learn a thing. _He never wanted to learn_.

“I’m not going with him!” Now that Mon-El realized that no one was taking his side, he started to really get desperate. He took a few steps back as if that would distance him from everyone else.  

“Please, open that cell. If I don’t take Mon-El of Daxam with me to my planet, the Gruxanovian army will declare war against the ones protecting him. It's been many millenniums since we declared war against a nation, we prefer to resolve our disagreements with communication, but we have many allies throughout the galaxy. You don’t want to start a war with us.” Even though that was a clear threat, the alien didn’t deliver it with malice. He was just stating a fact.

“Krypton was one of those allies and I believe that Earth should be one too. I will not stand in the way of your mission, Uzdha-Kin.” Although Kara was talking to the Gruxanovian, she wanted Mon-El to understand that she would not stand by his actions. 

“I did that for you, Kara.” Mon-El’s eyes were full of tears.

Kara knew that logically it wasn’t her fault, that he made those bad choices on his own. However, she couldn’t help but feel guilty for the lives that were lost in the name of Mon-El’s _love_? Did he really love her? Maybe he did. She would never know for sure. His feelings didn’t excuse his actions, though. She couldn’t stand by his behavior.

“You did that for yourself. And before you go, I want you to know that I never really loved you. You were a lie and only now I’m seeing your true colors.”

Mon-El’s entire stance changed then, his face hardened. He took quick steps in the direction of the cell glass and punched the surface so hard a smear of blood was left in the previous transparent material. “YOU WILL REGRET THIS KARA!”

“I’m sure I won’t.” Kara might feel guilty over the people that died, but she didn’t feel guilty for doing the right thing. Sending Mon-El away was absolutely the right thing to do. Again.

“The DEO will not stand in the way of your mission, Uzdha-Kin. You may take Mon-El with you.” J’onn stated while singling with his head in a positive fashion for Alex to open the cell.

The moment the cell was open, the Daxamite tried to use his super strength to escape, but the Gruxanovian was faster and stronger. Knocking him out once again without much effort.  

“My pod is ready to go, I’ll be living immediately.”

“I’m sorry for arresting you while you were trying to fulfil your mission, we didn’t understand your actions at the time.” J’onn stated, deciding to make their parting amicable.

“I was a stranger from another planet hunting someone that was welcomed in yours. Perhaps I should have been less harsh in my approach, I understand your actions were justifiable. The important part is that now we reached an agreement. I was a pleasure to meet you...”

“J'onn J'onzz of Mars.” J’onn changed into his Martian form.

The other alien didn’t seem one bit surprised by the transformation, J’onn had an inkling the Gruxanovian knew he wasn’t truly human the whole time. “It was a pleasure to meet you J'onn J'onzz of Mars, I hope we meet again under better circumstances.” He turned in the direction of women. “I wish you farewell Kara Zor-El of Krypton and Alex Danvers of Earth.” With a nod of his head he was gone from the room, disappearing into thin air.

“So, he can teleport.” Alex was left with her mouth hanging open. “He could have taken Mon-El with him the moment he woke up, but he decided to explain things first.”

“They are cordial like that.” It was like a heavy weight had left Kara’s shoulders. She could finally move on now without feeling guilty.

“Ok, now that everything is solved we should get back to work. I believe you have a day job waiting for you, Supergirl,” J’onn put his hand in Kara’s shoulder and squeezed a little to show that he was proud of her, “and you Agent Danvers should go home to sleep, you look exhausted.”

He didn’t look better than her, but Alex decided to not comment on that. “Yes, I’ll go home.” Alex started to head away from the room, but turned on her hells before leaving, pointing a finger in Kara’s direction. “We’ll talk later about your Lena situation.”

Kara’s face turned a shade redder, she nodded a few times too much. “Sure. Sure. Sure.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, “ok, good night.”

“It’s daytime.” But her sister was already gone.  

 

*

*

 

Kara was flying to CatCo when she felt her phone vibrating in her boot. She stopped her route to check the message. A few birds had been left injured because of her carelessness while flying and texting in the past.   

**Lena Luthor (9:16 am):** Dinner tonight?

Kara felt herself falling. Figuratively and literally.

**Kara Danvers (9:17 am):** Yes. Pick you up after work?

**Lena Luthor (9:17 am):** That would be lovely.

**Lena Luthor (9:18 am):** See you tonight.

**Kara Danvers (9:18 am):** See you.

**Kara Danvers (9:21 am):** *heart eye emoji*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He is finally gone!!! Next chapter Kara and Lena will have The Talk™


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key

“Alex are you awake?”

Alex felt the mattress dip as Kara laid down beside her on the bed.

“No.”

“Alex.” Kara whined, moving to lay on top of her sister over the covers.

“Ok. Ok. I’m awake now.” Alex tried to move with no avail. “Move, you’re heavy.”

Kara returned to her side of the bed, this time getting under the covers. She turned her body to face her sister, who had only her eyes visible.

“You woke me up from my very important beauty sleep.” Kara snorted at her sister’s antics, but Alex did seem tired after dealing with her ex-boyfriend’s criminal life the previous night. Kara felt a bit guilty for disrupting her rest. “I need to get extra stamina after I started dating Maggie, you know.”

Kara’s guilt flew right out of the window after _that_ comment. Alex even managed to wiggle her eyebrows while half-awake just to torment her. 

“Ugh, Alex. I don’t need to know that.” Kara pushed slightly on her sister, laughing alongside her. Alex stopped laughing and let out a little yelp when the _light_ shove almost got her out of the bed. “Oops, sorry.”

“I can see how sorry you are by the huge smile on your face.” Alex accepted the fact that she probably wouldn’t get any more sleep today. “Soooo, tell me what I interrupted this morning.”

“I almost had sex with Lena.”

Alex chocked on air.

Sure, she was expecting some juicy gossip, but she grossly underestimated her assumptions.

“How do you almost have sex with someone?” Alex stopped for a second to think about it. “Wait, noooo... I don’t wanna know how you almost did it with Lena, but now I know and the image has kind of formed in my head and I’ll need therapy for that. You’re paying.” She breathed out a sigh, accepting her fate as the older and wiser sister. The one specialized in lesbian romance. She was in one, she should know all about it.

Meanwhile, Kara was a nervous wreck. She really needed to figure out how she would approach things with Lena in their _date_ later. _Oh Rao, she was going on a date with Lena_. She thinks anyway. _What if Lena wanted to make things clear and tell her that they should remain just friends? What if she thought their making out session had been a mistake? What if_ …”

“Kara? Kara!  Are you paying attention to me?” By the annoyed look and the poking on her chest, Alex seemed to be trying to get her attention for a while now. “You woke me up just to ignore me?”

“Sorry, I spaced out.”

The corner of Alex’s mouth twitched at Kara’s very bad, very intended alien pun. She would not laugh, though. She would not give her the satisfaction. “I thought you and Lena were faking a romance just to get Mon-El off your back.”

“We were, but then we started behaving as a couple and it was…” Kara had a small smile that illuminated her whole face.

“It was…?” Alex could see all she needed to know on Kara’s face, but she still wanted her sister to say the words.

“It was just so nice, Alex. Lena is just so soft, so intelligent and so caring. I felt what it was like to actually date her for a few moments and now I don’t want to stop, but I don’t know if she wants the same thing.”

The longing and sorrow in Kara’s eyes broke her heart. If Alex had been oblivious to their mutual pinning before, Kara could be even worse.

She could see it now. How they would act around one another even before their little scheme. Oh, yes. _They were in love_. She couldn’t be too blunt with Kara, though. Her sister would panic and second guess all her actions if she didn’t let her come to this conclusion on her own. Sure, Kara figured out she was attracted to Lena, but love? It would take them a little bit longer to get to that confession. Hopefully they would have that _particular_ conversation soon, that way she could get some quality sleep.

“But you said… about this morning…” Alex cleared her throat to let the words out. “Lena must feel something for you other than friendship if you guys almost had sex.”

“I don’t know, Alex. I started the whole thing, maybe she just went along with it?”

Alex can’t believe she was having this conversation. “Was she enjoying it? Did she seem uncomfortable?”

“I think she was enjoying it, but your call interrupted us before we could really talk.”

“ _Talk_ ,” Alex mumbled under her breath. Sure, they would have done a lot of talking.

“The only person who can tell you how Lena is feeling is Lena. Talk to her.” See? Alex was already giving great relationship advice.

“We are. Going to talk, I mean. We are going to have dinner. Tonight.” Kara looked down and blushed at the prospect.

“Good.” Alex searched for Kara’s hand under the covers and held it between hers. “Look, Kara. I was a little apprehensive of Lena in the beginning. It’s difficult to overlook her last name,” Kara opened her mouth to protest, but Alex squeezed her hand and gave her a warning look, signaling her sister to let her finish, “but, as I got to know her better, I could see how she cares about you. She adores you, Kara. Tell her how you feel or you’ll be wondering for the rest of your life if things could have been different. Even if all she wants from you is friendship, I’m sure you guys will make it work.”

“Wow, when did you get so wise?”

“I’ve always been wise, since the moment I was born actually.”

They chuckled at their attempt to lighten the mood. Alex released her hold on Kara’s hand to embrace her in a hug. “Maggie thinks Lena is a ten. I personally think she’s only _that_ nice to you so I wouldn’t really go for her, but I understand the appeal after you not shutting up about how perfect she is. So, go get your girl.”

Kara gave her a small punch in her arm that would probably leave a mark, but it was totally worth the teasing. “Rao, Alex. I can’t believe you guys _rated_ Lena. It’s so gross when men do that.” Kara ignored her sister rubbing her arm in pain. “I’m gonna have a little chat with your girlfriend.”

“Ugh, get out of here. I need to sleep.” Alex put her head under the pillow as an attempt to hide from her sister.

“You started it!” Kara decided her conversation with Alex had been productive enough. She was feeling much lighter now. “You know it’s weird that you guys talk about other women like that, right?”

“It’s only weird if you keep it a secret or the other person is uncomfortable. A relationship can be however you want it to be as long as you communicate. Besides, this is the first time you’re commenting on that, so you only think it’s weird because you’re jealous of other people appreciating your _girlfriend_.”

“That’s not… true. It’s true. Oh Rao, I’m jealous.”

“Yeah, you are. Now go pick something cute to wear to your date.”

“You only say that because you want me gone. I’ll pick the cutest outfit, I’ll send you pictures.”

“Please do.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Kara was already out of the room, but Alex was sure her sister heard her just as clearly.

 

*

*

 

Lena read the same sentence for the tenth time without comprehending the content of the email.

Kara would be in her office at any moment now.

They were going to have dinner.

A date.

_A real date._

Lena could not concentrate on anything besides that.

Her heart raced as she heard the light knocking on the door, but it returned to its normal pacing when jess entered the office.

“Miss Luthor, the Russian investors just notified me that they arrived in National City, they are being accommodated right now. You have a meeting with them first thing tomorrow morning.” Jess looked up from her tablet and noticed her boss usual calm demeanor gone. That was alarming.

“Thank you, Jess. If that’s all, you can go home. I’ll be leaving after Kara gets here.”

“Oh, you’re going out with Miss Danvers tonight?”

That may seem like an innocent remark, but Lena knew her assistant well enough to know when Jess was fishing for information. The woman had made it a habit of talking to her about her personal life and Lena, to her utter surprise, would sometimes let her into the Luthor mind.

Lena guessed she had more than one friend after all.

“Yes,” Lena bit her bottom lip, “on a date.”

“You’ve been on a lot of dates with Miss Danvers before. Why is this one different?” Jess joined Lena on her desk, sitting in one of the guest chairs.

“This one might be of the romantic kind.”

 _Finally_. Jess didn’t actually say that out loud, but she hoped her eyes conveyed the message. “And you’re feeling… nervous?”

“I’m a wreck. My relationship with Kara might change drastically tonight and I don’t know if we are ready for this. I don’t want to lose her.” 

Jess felt like this was the most honest Lena had been with her about her feelings since she started working for the Luthor. She felt truly honored that Lena trusted her that much. “My opinion? You will not lose her. I see that girl almost every day and her smile gets somehow brighter when I tell her you’re not busy. That’s truly impressive. I’m considering using sunglasses indoors around noon because of how bright her smile already is.” That at least got Lena to smile a little bit. “She was annoying at first, but she grew on me. She knows my exact coffee order, so she’s a keeper. Don’t ruin this for us, Lena.”

“I won’t. Promise.” Lena’s smile finally reached her eyes and Jess considered her job done for the day. She was just about to wish farewell to her boss when she heard a hard knock on the door. Apparently, Lena was not the only one nervous about the date.

Jess got up to open the door before Supergirl made a hole in it. One day she would scare the girl for life and call her out on her secret identity. Today Jess would be nice, though. Everything to make Lena happy.

“Miss Danvers, I was just about to leave for the night. I wish you and Miss Luthor an enjoyable date.” Jess was gone before Lena could say anything.

The nerve of that girl. She was lucky to be such a good assistant.

“Hello, Kara.” Lena couldn’t keep her smile from blossoming at the sight of her favorite person. She got up from her chair and got closer to Kara, stopping her advance at the girl’s reaction.

Lena’s warm welcome took such a weight off of Kara’s shoulder that she giggled instead of replaying to her friend like a normal person.

“Everything ok?” A crinkle of worry appeared on Lena’s forehead, but Kara would not have that.

Kara eliminated the distance between then, holding Lena like she hadn’t seen her in a long time. She buried her head in Lena’s neck, inhaling the rich vanilla scent of her shampoo. Kara loved it when Lena let her hair down, the waives a little bit misaligned after an entire day of work. “Everything is perfect.”

Lena wished she could spend the rest of her life in that embrace. She had an inkling that Kara would not oppose to the idea, judging by the pressure her friend was applying to their hug.

But all good things must come to an end according to Lena’s life experience.

Kara let go of the hug, but didn’t get too far. Opting to loosely circle Lena’s waist with her arms. The CEO couldn’t deny her life experience had greatly improved after meeting Kara.

“Should we go? I never asked where we were going.” Kara was so close, it would take Lena no effort at all to bring their lips together.

She would wait, though. They had the entire night for themselves.

And they _needed_ to talk before things got heated.  

Again.

“I took the liberty to order us food, they’ll deliver it to my apartment. I hope that’s ok.

“It’s perfect.” Kara was about to say something utterly corny such as ‘ _like you are perfect’,_ but her stomach saved her from the embarrassment.

Lena laughed, the noise breaking the mood. “We should go.”

The CEO broke Kara’s hold on her to collect her belongings. After she was done, she offered her hand to the blonde, who immediately responded by grabbing it and directing Lena to the balcony.

“We’re flying.” Lena didn’t really pose that as a question, seeing as Kara rapidly took Lena in her arms. Holding her bridal style.

“Yep, I’m starving. We don’t want to let the food waiting.”

Lena just closed her eyes and strengthened her grip on the Super. Her arms circling Kara’s neck.   

It just took them a few seconds to get to her penthouse. A pity.

Lena’s fear of flying had decreased after Kara had started taking her everywhere like the CEO couldn’t afford a car, but Lena still used that opportunity to hold Kara like she couldn’t in other situations. Tonight was no different. Short distances always left her wanting more.

“The food is already here. Your people are very efficient.”

Kara had put her on the floor, just making sure Lena could stand on her feet before entering the penthouse in search for the lasagna she was sure Supergirl’s heightened sense of smell could pick up.

“I only hire the best.”

Everything was already settled when Lena followed Kara inside. Even the wine was purred.

They made light conversation while they ate. Kara telling Lena everything that had transpired between the Gruxanovian and the Daxamite.

After Kara was finally satisfied, they moved to Lena’s much comfier couch.  

“So… about this morning.” Kara was blushing profusely and not looking at her. Lena was not sure she liked this reaction.

“Things got heated very fast.” Lena decided to give Kara a push, otherwise they would not have this conversation tonight.

“I know and I’m sorry…”

“You’re sorry?” Oh no, that was Lena’s fear. Kara didn’t want any of this.

Kara was quick to reassure her, though. “That we didn’t talk before… you know. I’m not sorry about the rest.”

“Kara, I need you to be clear with me about what you want.” Lena would not make assumptions. Not about this.

Kara breathed in and out slowly in a poor attempt to calm her nerves. “I wanted to hold you, I wanted to touch you and I wanted to kiss you.” Kara finally made eye contact with her, a hopeful smile in place. “I want to kiss you now.”

Lena stared at her for a few seconds, biting her bottom lip. She noticed Kara’s focus lower from her eyes to the general region of her mouth. “This could change everything.”

“Things changed the moment I touched your boob. I can’t go back from that.”

Not her mouth then.

The goofy reply got the intended response and Lena burst into laughter, bringing her hand to her mouth as an attempt to hold in the sound. It didn’t really work and Lena was left gently chuckling with Kara.

“You are precious, Kara Danvers. Don’t ever change.” Lena moved a little closer to Kara on the couch.

“Likewise.” Kara had just moved a hand to her thigh when Lena’s huge TV turned on.

They both turned in the direction of the screen.

A Gruxanovian was on the other side. A _different_ Gruxanovian for Kara’s despair.  

_“Residents of Earth, we are sorrowful to inform that a great member of the Gruxanovian people was brutally murdered today by someone taking residence in your planet. His name is Mon-El of Daxam and the fugitive has in his possession something that belongs to us. Until we find him, your entire planet is quarantined. We are not declaring war if you cooperate and deliver us the fugitive. If you don’t cooperate we’ll be obligated to use force. We just want justice. This has been a message from Gruxanov.”_

Lena rolled her eyes at her fate of being interrupted because of that damn Daxamite.

“I need to…”

“Go, I know. Go save the day Supergirl.”

Kara gave her a light kiss on the cheek before leaving by the balcony entrance.  

One day they would have this conversation.

Hopefully soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know how this is story is called the return of the damned? Yeah... I might change the ratings for the next chapter because of the violence I want to inflict on him.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confront finally happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you guys that some mild violence will ensue in this chapter, so I changed the ratings. I hope you enjoy it.

The first thing Kara noticed when she entered the DEO was the general chaos, it appeared that every agent had been summoned to work tonight. But as she paid closer attention, Kara noticed that the DEO was not the only government agency present in the building. 

She groaned unpleasantly as she landed next to her sister.

“At least tell me that Lucy is also here.”

“She is in a meeting with J’onn and General Lane right now.” Alex nodded in the affirmative while distractedly cleaning her gun.

Even though the building was overflowing with people, no one was standing next to Alex. No one would even make eye contact with agent Danvers. Kara suspected some well-placed threats had already been delivered. “And you’re not there with them because…?” Kara asked with caution.

“Because apparently my thoughts of bodily harming General Lane were so vicious that J’onn thought it best to keep me away from him.” Alex loaded the gun and finally looked up, smirking at her sister. “That was after I punched him.”

 _“You punched General Lane?”_ Kara whispered scandalized. Not that she was against the act, but Alex could face dire consequences for her reckless behavior.  

“He said that our quarantine state was your fault. He wanted to arrest you because of your involvement with Mon-El. General Lane said that Mon-El only killed those Gruxanovians because of you, as if a full-grown person couldn’t possibly be responsible for his own damn actions.” Kara couldn’t read minds like J’onn, but she knew her sister well enough to know that she would have done much worse than only punching General Lane if she could have gotten away with it. She was both terrified and touched by her sister’s overprotective nature.

Kara was trying to be positive about this whole predicament, but she couldn’t help but think that none of this would have happened if she had never gotten herself involved with the Daxamite. She should have known better.

Alex noticed that her sister was deep in thought. She _knew_ what Kara was thinking about and she cursed herself once again for ever encouraging Kara to give that damn alien a chance. “Hey, I know what you’re thinking and it’s not your fault. He’s an adult, responsible for his actions. Even if things were different in Daxam, he was on Earth long enough to know that murder is bad. His reasoning for committing a crime is irrelevant.”

“Cool motive, still murder.”

“His motive wasn’t even cool, Winn.” Only Winn would have the guts to eavesdrop _and_ make a funny comment to agent Danvers when no one would even _look_ at her and get away with it.

Alex slapped him on the back of his head.  

Mostly get away with it.

“Ow, that hurts. I’m fragile.” He rubbed the struck spot to emphasize his pain. “Anyway. Earth is still surrounded and it’s not only by Gruxanovians.”

“What do you mean? Who else is there?” Alex started scrubbing the gun with more vigor.

“We identified at least six spaceships from different planets. Apparently, the Gruxanovians are very popular kids around the galaxy, they have many friends that are willing to go into war for them.”

“Krypton would have assisted Gruxanov in war had they asked. Six is a small number, it shows that they mean no harm. At least for now. Earth will be annihilated with no chance of retaliation if they decide to attack.” Kara closed her eyes, she imagined she would have a headache by now if her physiology allowed such a thing.

“How did they even get here so fast?” Alex looked ready to shoot someone.

“Technology we still don’t possess or understand.” Winn looked way too enthusiastic for a member of a species that could be whipped out of existence at any moment now.

“We have to find Mon-El and hand him over to them.” Alex paid close attention to her sister’s reaction to that. She was pleased to notice that Kara only seemed tired, but not hesitant.

“Yes, I do.”

“Kara, no. We’ll do this together.” Screw that they were in the middle of the DEO, half of them already knew who Supergirl was anyway. Alex involved her sister in a hug. “Promise that you will not go alone after him.”

“I’ll let you know when I go.”

“You’re as stubborn as I am, I hate that.”

“You love that.”

“I love _you_. Please don’t do anything harsh.”

“I’ll try.”

Alex let go just as J’onn and the Lanes joined them.

“Major Lane.” Kara was aching to hug her friend, but she offered a smile and her hand to Lucy instead. No need to give her father more information than was necessary about their friendship. “General Lane.” He received only a nod of acknowledgment from Supergirl.

“Supergirl, I’m sure you know that _our_ planet is under attack because of _your_ boyfriend. As of now, we are trying to get his location. You wouldn’t happen to be hiding him, would you?” Kara saw Alex raising her gun and placed herself in front of her angry sister to prevent _accidents_.

“General Lane, if I find Mon-El, I _will_ hand him over. He’ll pay for his actions. Besides, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“We are not under attack, father. We are quarantined and I trust that Supergirl would put the safety of this planet before her own personal life. No need to throw accusations at her. Supergirl can handle anything.” Lucy winked at Kara.

Oh. _Oh_.

_Had Lucy always been this smooth?_

How many small crushes had she harbored in the past and not recognized? She should call Miss Grant after this whole ordeal has been dealt with. Cat gives the best advices.

Oh, how she misses Cat.

“We found something.” Vasquez announced. The usual cool woman looking at the group with apprehension.  

“Where is he?” Kara was ready to go, but when she looked at the computer screen her stomach sank. Her entire body paralyzed with dread.

Alex was the one to break the silence.

“L-Corp.”

Lena was at home. Kara hadn’t left her penthouse that long ago.

 _She had to be home_.

Kara was gone before another word could be uttered.

 

*

*

 

A break in.

Usually Lena would wait to deal with things like this the following day, but after the quarantine message and Kara leaving to deal with it, she was restless.

So, here she was.

At 11:20 pm in her office with the head of her security.

“How did they manage to pass through security, Leon?”

“The guy was unnaturally strong, he knocked my people out.” Leon looked around the office with hesitation. “I really don’t think it’s a good idea for you for you to be here, Miss Luthor. We’re still searching for the intruder.”

“Nonsense, the police are already surrounding the building and your men are outside my door. He wouldn’t be foolish to enter this office.”

Leon sighed with resignation. “As you wish, Miss Luthor. Please call me if anything unusual happens or inform one of the men outside your door and they will get in touch with me. I’ll do everything in my power to find this criminal.”

“Thank you, Leon. Your effort is appreciated.”

Swiftly, he was gone and Lena was left alone in her office.

During her date with Kara, her security team had sent a message informing her that someone had broken into L-Corp, but the intruder had yet to be found.

It only took her a few minutes to drive to her office.

The entire building was on lockdown. All the accesses heavily locked. Maybe the criminal was stuck in one the laboratories and that’s the reason he was still missing. 

The CEO dismissed the idea of returning home and decided that she might as well be productive while she was at work. She was just about to start on some paperwork when her office door was roughly yanked from its place. Someone she was unfortunately familiar with passing through the entryway.

Mon-El advanced in her direction and stopped in front of her desk. It looked like he hadn’t seen a shower in days, he was dirty and Lena suspected some of the stains on his clothes were blood. Probably not his. But what was more disturbing about him was his eyes. The hatred was palpable.

“You destroyed my life, Kara would have accepted me back if it wasn’t for you. I don’t know how you did it, but you brainwashed her. She would have been by my side, she would have understood that everything I did was for us to be together and she would have helped me. Now my freedom is at risk because you bewitched her.” He spoke through his teeth, his fists tightly closed on the sides of his body. 

“You’re delusional, we never really dated! Kara was trying to protect you from heartbreak, she just wanted you not to pursue her any longer. Nothing excuses your actions, though. You killed people, Mon-El. That’s why your freedom is at risk. Do you understand how serious that is?” Lena knew she was playing with fire by pointing out his behavior, but she was not going down without a fight. She _was_ Luthor.

“That stone was the only thing that would keep me alive here on Earth, I don’t care who had to die. They will not take me!” He angrily threw her desk across the room. Nothing staying in their way any longer. 

“Don’t you care that if you don’t turn yourself in, this planet will pay for your actions? If they don’t find you, Earth will be attacked. Don’t you care that more people could die because of you?”

That was apparently the _wrong_ thing to say.

Mon-El aggressively held her by the neck and lifted her up above the floor level. Her airways completely blocked by his strong grip.

“I never cared for the people of this planet. The only person I ever cared about was Kara and since she’s not even from Earth, they could all die for all I care.”

Lena was starting to see black spots, she was trying desperately to inhale, but the air would not enter her lungs.

She tried to find something to hold on to, anything that would help her get some leverage over Mon-El. Her knuckles bumped into something hard in the side of his stomach. His pocket. She burrowed her hand into the gap and held onto the smooth object. Lena immediately felt the life returning to her body, even if she still couldn’t breathe. The black spots disappeared and the grip on her throat weakened a little, but Mon-El still didn’t let go.

After a few seconds that felt like eternity, Lena heard a loud sound of glass breaking and she knew that Supergirl had been responsible for the damage. She would’ve sighed with relief if the act wasn’t impossible at the moment. 

The hand finally released its grip on her when Mon-El noticed Supergirl’s arrival and Lena fell to the floor, taking deep breaths to restart her respiratory function.

From her spot, Lena saw Supergirl repeatedly punching her aggressor, not giving him any chance to explain himself. When he realized that Kara wasn’t willing to listen, he tried to retaliate, but something seemed to be _very_ wrong with him. His movements slowing down until a last kick in the gut knocked him out. Kara quickly went after the Daxamite, but stopped her attack when he started convulsing, his skin turning an unnatural purple tone.

All too quickly he stopped moving and Lena averted her eyes after his skin started blistering.

Lena was still taking huge gulps of air when Kara crouched beside her and took her in her arms, the hero’s voice cracking as she cried freely. “I thought I was late. Rao, I thought I was late and I was so afraid of losing you. Are you ok?” Kara was caressing her cheekbone with such tenderness that it was hard to believe she was punching someone so violently just a few moments ago.

Lena tried talking, but her throat was still sore. So, she just showed the stone that had saved her life. The stone that had been keeping Mon-El from dying of lead poisoning until now.

“We should get you to the DEO and make sure you are alright before returning the stone.” Kara brought her lips to Lena’s forehead. “I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you.”

After a few minutes of just hugging one another, Supergirl got up while holding Lena more firmly in her arms. Slowly, they left the ground and passed though the broken window in the direction of the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He dead.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone is given back to its rightful place and Cat Grant makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay in update. Life has been hectic in the last few days with school timelines and everything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Supergirl landed in the middle of the DEO while holding the CEO of L-Corp, who was holding the blonde hero with equal determination, drawing the attention of everyone.

Including one Lucy Lane, who only raised an eyebrow.

“Alex, we need to make sure Lena is ok before we return the stone.”

“I understand that Miss Luthor is a somewhat famous person, but surely her health is not more important than the threat we are under.” General Lane deviated the attention to himself. “If you have the stone, you _will_ give it back to them immediately.”

“He’s right, Supergirl. My wellbeing is not more important than the safety of our planet. Please go, I’ll be fine.” Lena wanted to help save Earth, not be the doom of it. She would rather die if that was the cost of keeping everybody safe.

Kara knew that the right thing to do was to return the stone to the Gruxanovians. _She knew that_. But what if the moment she took the stone from Lena, her friend suffered the consequences of Mon-El’s attack? She couldn’t risk losing Lena. She _wouldn’t_ risk losing her.

Lena didn’t let Kara make the decision for her, though, and threw the stone in Alex’s direction, who caught the object without effort.

For the next few seconds, only the faint sound of the computers working could be heard in the DEO.

All attention was on Lena. Who was still in Supergirl’s arms.

“I think you can put me down now, I’m feeling fine.” Lena reassured Kara, who was starting to squeeze her just a little tighter than was comfortable.

“Oh… right…right…” Kara made sure to still keep a hold on Lena after letting her on her feet, resting a hand on her shoulder, “but are you _sure_ you are ok? Are you feeling anything weird? Can you breathe properly? Are you in pain? Do you…”

“I think _you_ should breathe, Supergirl.” Lena was smirking while the blush on Kara’s face progressively intensified as the hero noticed that all attention was still on them. “I promise I’m feeling great, I’m sure agent Danvers will give you a full report on my health status later.”

Alex was watching the interaction like everybody else, she couldn’t believe her little sister was full on blushing and babbling in front of all the DEO agents _and_ the military personnel General Lane had brought with him, while wearing the Supergirl suit. Actually, scratch that, she could totally believe it. Kara was so in love she couldn’t even properly contain her Supergirl persona from over-caring. “Yes, I’ll make sure Miss Luthor is fine.” Alex gave the stone to her sister and held her gaze, “be careful.”

Supergirl nodded and made sure to check on Lena once more before departing in the direction of the Gruxanovian ship.

 

*

*

 

The exchange was uneventful.

Once Supergirl gave the stone back to the Gruxanovians, they left along with their allies.

Earth was safe again.

From external threat, anyway. Supergirl still had her duties of protecting the people of National City from criminals residing in this planet.

Between a bank robbery and a cat stuck in a tree, she called the DEO to make sure Lena’s office was devoid of any trace of Mon-El's break in. She would do everything in her power to lessen any further trauma.

She was just in her way to return to the DEO when her cellphone started ringing. “Any news?”

“Oh, there’s a lot of news. Unfortunately, I wasn’t the first to report on them. Is that a seagull I just heard? Are you flying?”

Kara glared at the bird, who glared back and made an even louder noise.

She didn’t know why she still attempted to deceive Cat about her secret identity, something about protocol and too many people knowing, J’onn would say. Obliviously, the woman didn’t manage to build a media empire by being obtuse. Cat Grant was one of the most perceptive people Kara knew. So, out of respect for the woman, from now on, Kara decided she was no longer going to deny her secret.

“Yeah… is there anything you want, Miss Grant?”

Kara held her breath for a response, but nothing came.

“Miss Grant?”

“Oh no. No. No. No. We are not doing this over the phone. I want to see your apologetic face when you finally tell me you’ve been attempting to lie to me _to my face_ over the entire time we’ve known each other. I expect you in my office in less than a minute, since you can actually use super speed.”

“I’ll be… and she already hung up. This is going to be just peachy.”

As promised, Supergirl landed on Cat’s balcony not a minute after their conversation.

Cat had her chair facing the TV screens, all the news channels reporting on the spaceships departures. “I’m 90% sure this whole ordeal was about a man’s ego.”

“The other 10%?” Kara awkwardly entered the office while Cat stared at the screens.

“Oh, that’s my uncertainty ratio. Which just decreased because I now have confirmation that you are Supergirl.” Cat finally turned her chair in Kara’s direction. She was smiling, though. Something that made Kara even more terrified.

“Miss Grant, I…”

“Don’t bother. I know that you didn’t tell me before because you weren’t allowed to and because you wanted to keep me safe. You’ve earned my trust. _Somehow_ ” Cat scrunched up her nose at that. “You sure took your time, but I’m happy to know that I finally earned yours.”

That got a smile out of Supergirl.

The woman stood up and got closer.

“Now, _Kara_ , I want you to tell me what the hell happened, _down to every detail_. Because CatCo may not have reported on the _second_ Dexamite nonsense, but we are getting an exclusive from Supergirl.”

“We are?” Kara was in a trance, maybe Cat had some psychic powers after all and that’s how she got all her exclusives.

“We are.” Cat smiled and turned to sit on her desk chair once again. “Sit, we have much to talk.”

And they talked.

About everything.

If Kara could trust anyone to tell what happened without exposing her secret identity, that person was Cat.

“So, the boyfriend that had to flee Earth due to the risk of intoxication by lead stole a magic stone from somewhere he shouldn’t, killed some aliens while doing it and returned to Earth, now protected from death, because he wanted to have you back. You didn’t know he had committed murder, but you also didn’t want him anymore, so you pretended to date Lena Luthor not to hurt his feelings. Of course, it didn’t actually work and it just made him jealous and aggressive. At the same time, an alien from the stolen stone planet came to Earth to arrest your now ex-boyfriend, which he did, but ended up murdered by the Dexamite. That caused havoc in the stone aliens and they assembled allies from other planets to quarantine Earth until they had the stone back. Finally, your ex got out of control and tried to kill your now girlfriend as retaliation, but she was smarter than him and stole the stone while he tried to kill her, which allowed her to live and made him vulnerable to the lead in the atmosphere, that ultimately killed him. Now we are free from any threat because the stone was returned to its rightful people. Did I miss anything?”

“When you put it like that, no. That’s exactly what happened.” Kara was sweating, that was a thing that few could accomplish on her while she was motionless. Cat Grant was a work of art. “Just please, leave Lena out of it, she doesn’t need any more bad press.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m not getting into your personal life in this story. I just wanted to have all the details for personal amusement.” Cat dismissed her with a hand motion. “And congratulation on your dating status, I always knew you had a gay vibe going on, what with your clothing choices and everything.”

Kara could just fly out of the window if she wanted. That was a possibility that she was considering right now. “Thank you… _I guess_. If that’s all, I wanna go and make sure Lena is fine.”

“Sure, you do that. I’ll send you the final draft before printing. Read and make the corrections you deem necessary, you know I don’t want to expose your secret, right?”

“I know that. You’re a great friend, Cat.”

“Thank you, Kara.”

They smiled at each other before Kara _finally_ left in the direction of the DEO.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally talk and no one interrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy stuff happening in this chapter.

“What do you mean Lena is not here?” Kara was staring at her sister with a dumbfounded expression, “she almost died, Alex. She should be under medical care.”

“We did all the tests, Kara. Lena is fine.” Alex was envisioning smoke getting out of Kara’s ears, considering how red her face was right now. “She said she wanted to go home and be by herself for a while.” Alex touched her sister’s arm in a supporting motion, which had the calming effect she was hoping for.

“She does get a lot of assassination attempts, she’s probably used to it by now…” Winn said with a faraway look before he realized Kara was looking at him with pure indignation, “which is a conversation she should probably have with a therapist. This much trauma can’t be good to anyone.” He was very relieved when Kara seemed to forget about his lack of tact and agreed with his statement.

“She really should.”

“She told me you were welcome to join her when you were finished with your duties.” Alex told her with a knowing expression that Kara couldn’t quite decipher.

“Someone is getting lucky tonight.” Lucy and Vasquez said in union. They looked around the room, taking note of the different shades of red of each face, before looking at each other and laughing hysterically.

“Who knew Vasquez had a funny side. We should hang out sometime.” Lucy said after the laughter had died out.

“We definitely should.” Vasquez had a dangerous smirk that made Lucy raise a single eyebrow at her. They stared at one another until Kara broke the silence.

“Alright… I should go do… Lena… _I mean_ … Lena is waiting for me. You two have fun in your… outing.” Kara was already out of the DEO before anyone could question her babbling.

“Well, that was very awkward.” J’onn was left staring at the place his alien adoptive daughter had just been occupying before fleeting. “Everyone go back to work now, please.” He left without making eye content with anyone. Reading their thoughts was enough to make him want to isolate himself for a few hours in his office.

“Yes, sir.” Everyone said in union.

 

*

*

 

Lena had almost died.

Again.

She needed to take a long shower, put on some comfortable clothing and drink an entire bottle of the most expensive wine she owned.

She knew this was in no way a healthy coping mechanism. At least the alcohol consumption wasn’t. And she would seek professional help to talk about her _many_ near-death experiences.

_Another time_.

Tonight, she needed this.

The CEO informed Alex that she would be going home after all her tests confirmed that no damaged had been done to her by the hands of the Dexamite prince.

Alex had been reluctant to let her go, but after she explained how tired she was, the DEO agent made sure to find someone to drive her home.

So now here she was.

Freshly showered, in her favorite hoodie and with a glass of wine in her hand.

Lena was about to take a sip when she heard the familiar sound of boots softly landing outside her balcony. A relieved smile quickly appearing in her face.

“I was worried when Alex told me you had left, but now I think it was a good decision. You seem cozy.” Supergirl entered the apartment through the balcony door that had been left open for her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling much better now.” Lena leaned forward to place the wine glass on her coffee table. She then gestured for Kara to sit next to her on the couch.

Kara immediately put Lena into her arms after sitting down, holding her friend the tighter she could manage without causing her harm. “I’m glad you’re feeling better because I’m still panicking a little.” Kara chuckled while a few tears escaped her eyes. “I don’t ever want to feel that again.”

Lena, who was crying along with Kara, whispered her question. “Feel what?”

“Feel like I’m going to lose you.” Kara leaned back to look at Lena, but still kept her in a loose embrace.

“You are not going to lose me, I’m very capable of protecting myself. Have you seen my right hook? It’s glorious.” That got a smile out of Kara. “Plus, I have a great bodyguard, she has all those muscles.”

Kara made the movement to hold her friend’s face and gently caressed her cheekbone with her thumb.  “I’m serious, Lena.”

“I know.” Lena was trapped looking at those deep blue eyes. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to never look away.

“I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you. You’re very special to me, Lena Luthor.”

“You are very special to me too, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara couldn’t contain herself after her family name left Lena’s lips with such reverence. The superhero leaned forward until her lips were almost touching the brunette’s. Waiting for her permission.

Which Lena granted without hesitation.

Their kiss was tentative at first, both leisurely exploring each other’s mouth. Until Lena let a tiny moan escape. A moan that would be pretty much imperceptible to a normal person, but not to someone with super hearing. Kara heard that loud and clear and it set fire to her entire body.

She kissed the brunette with more fervor, savoring the wine taste in her tongue.

Lena responded with equal enthusiasm, moving to sit on Kara’s lap to make every part of her body move available for Kara’s exploration.

Kara started trailing kisses down Lena’s neck until she reached her collarbone, nipping at the base.

Lena let out a loud groan this time, leaning back to allow Kara to take off her hoodie.

She wasn’t wearing a bra a Kara took full advantage of this fact. Kissing down between her breasts and teasing both with a barely-there touch of her fingers.

The CEO became impatient with the slow pace and took a hold of Kara’s hair to direct her friend’s mouth to her right breast.

“Someone is overly excited.” Kara let out a chuckle, but she could barely contain her own excitement.

“I’ve been dying since someone left me hot and bothered after…oh god Kara,” The blonde took a nipple in her mouth and started sucking on it while she played with the other nipple with her fingers, “after teasing me a certain morning.”

“Believe me, you were not the only one who was left hot and bothered.” Kara started kissing down Lena’s abdomen and effortlessly took her sweatpants off. Looking up, Kara saw the adoration in Lena’s eyes and with a little nod from her lover she started trailing kisses up Lena’s inner thigh.

Lena was in absolute bliss. She was also in hell because Kara was certainly taking her sweet time and that was slowly killing her. “Kara, please. I need you.”

“What do you need?” Kara lightly kissed Lena’s clit. Absolutely thrilled at the throaty sound Lena made at the gesture.

“That, but more.” Lena tightened her hold on Kara’s hair, trying to bring her closer to her center.

Kara was nothing but a great listener, so she abided to Lena’s request and put more pressure to her actions. Teasing Lena’s entrance with the tip of her finger.

“I need you inside, Kara. Now.” Lena was so close, she could feel the pressure in her abdomen building up.

The first waves of release followed soon after she felt Kara’s fingers being buried deep inside her. The mere thought of Kara touching her like that was enough to make her let go.

Kara, still fully dressed in Supergirl regalia, waited until Lena came down from her orgasm. Showering her with little kisses until she reached her mouth.

“You will take me to my room? I intend on ravishing you all night long, but I need a few minutes to gather my strength and I don’t think I’m able to walk at the moment.”

“You just want an excuse to feel up my arms while I carry you.” Kara teased her, but was already halfway through the living room with Lena in her arms.

“And I thought I was being sneaky about my little obsession with your arms.”

“I’m the sneaky one in this relationship.” Kara said with a proud smile.

Lena laughed so hard Kara almost let her fall on purpose.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a long time since my last update and I'm deeply sorry for the delay. Writing a marsters thesis is consuming my soul. 
> 
> That said, this is the last chapter for this story. I'm trully grateful for everyone who took the time to read and review my nonsense. 
> 
> I wanna make it clear that the only stuff I know about season 3 of supergirl are the stuff I saw on tumblr because I refuse to watch it until the writers get their shit together. Until then, fanfiction will be my paradise. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at http://themysqueera.tumblr.com/


End file.
